(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an adjusting device for the outside mirror of a motor vehicle that includes a drive housing and a mirror glass, in general, and to and to an electric contactor for the mirror glass to supply electric energy to heat the mirror, dim the mirror or the like, wherein the contact connecting lines are guided through the central axis of a ball and cap bearing formed in the adjusting device, in particular.
(2) Description of Related Art
The conventional adjusting device for the outside mirror of a motor vehicle includes a drive housing. A mirror glass carrier is mounted on the drive housing by means of a central ball and cap bearing and which is provided with intersecting toothed strips, chains or the like, that, enveloping the shell-like drive housing, are in engagement with output toothed gears of two drive motors, disposed in the drive housing, and with an electric contactor for the mirror glass to supply electric energy to heat the mirror, dim the mirror or the like. Co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/559,398, Actuating Mechanism for Motor Vehicles, discloses a structure that is very similar to the general construction of the adjusting device discussed above. The co-pending application is incorporated by reference herein as if reproduced in full for its entire content.
Normally such adjusting devices, which are also called glass drives, are designed in such a manner that the contacts of the mirror glass for heating or the like are contacted from the outside. This means that special lines have to be led in from the outside, a condition that not only renders the construction and assembly more difficult, but also impedes the swivel adjustment of the mirror glass with the mirror glass carrier.
Therefore, the invention is based on the problem of designing the adjusting device of the type described in such a manner that from the point of view of both production and assembly simpler contacting of the mirror glass is possible without disturbing outside lines.
The invention provides the solution to this problem in that the contacting lines are guided through the central axis of the ball and cap bearing.
In so doing, the invention exploits a special feature of the drive transfer by means of the intersecting toothed strips, chains or the like, which simultaneously make sure that the joint ball of the mirror glass carrier is held in the joint cap of the drive housing and does not simply fall out. Thus, there is no need for the typical screw connection or snap connection provided in the axis of the ball and cap bearing. Examples of the ball and cap bearing arrangement are discussed in co-pending application Ser. No. 09/559,398 as well as U.S. Pat. No. 5,938,166 and German Patent No. 0 075 259, both of which are incorporated by reference herein as if reproduced in full. The absence of this screw connection, by means of which the mirror glass carrier and the drive housing were held together in the past, makes it possible to provide passages in the joint ball and the joint cap, through which the contact connecting lines can be led.
A further development of the invention proved especially expedient when a tube, which ends preferably upstream of the aligned passages of the joint ball and the joint cap, is molded to the drive housing. The contact connecting lines are guided in the tube and these lines in turn are connected to the lateral plug member on the attachment housing. The tube, which serves the purpose of guiding, prevents the connecting lines from making contact with the moveable parts of the drive device and in addition supports the contact connecting lines, which are provided preferably with spring contact lugs, resting on complementary contacts on the mirror glass. Owing to the support in the tube, a quite springy contacting is easily obtained.